


💎Hanging Out 🐉With Zoey and 🐶Puppy

by Abigail_Cowen



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abigail_Cowen/pseuds/Abigail_Cowen
Summary: Looking for the perfect prince was more difficult than she thought, but through her adventures in Auradon, Evie learned the true meaning of beauty, and that a perfect prince isn't everything! She is Mal's best friend.Mal is a VK described as a beautiful young girl with dark purple hair that reaches just past her shoulders, which she usually wears down. She has bright green eyes with golden flakes. She often wears shades of purple, with a fondness for green/purple leather and studs.Uma changes her mind and helps Mal, realizing that turning her back on Mal wasn't right and that Mal can't stop Audrey without the ember. Uma uses her necklace and the powers of both her and Mal power up the ember once more. When Mal defeats Audrey, Uma and Harry celebrate in triumph.She is very sweet and loves her older brother Zed, especially when he pretends to be a dog for her. She is not allowed to have a pet due to her being a zombie, so she pretends that her stuffed dog, Zander, is an actual dog.
Kudos: 1





	💎Hanging Out 🐉With Zoey and 🐶Puppy

Evie, Mal and Uma are meeting Zoey so they can do something with her and her new puppy they go to her bedroom and see her playing with puppy she sees them and asks them what they want to do she decides tea party and dancing Zoey has the tea set out with the teapot with tea and cookies to eat they sit in the chairs and enjoy tea and cookies.

"This is going to be so much fun" Evie said.

Mal, Evie and Uma poured themselves tea and ate some cookies they were really having fun now after the tea party they got up and made some room so they can dance Evie held puppy while Uma picked up Zoey she hugged them all.

"What are we going to do now" Mal asked.

Zoey got her cd player out put the cd in it and pushed play they are singing and dancing to "Break This Down," Evie is singing and dancing with puppy while Uma sings and dances with Zoey in her arms.

After the song ends they sit on her bed and eat some popcorn and watch their movie they tucked Zoey in and after the movie they all fell asleep it was their first slumber party.


End file.
